


Unnumbered Impossibilities

by MsLanna



Series: Wire Universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a Drabble Challenge: 100 drabbles in 20 weeks. I chose to write them in poetry. About A clone commando squad. I do not claim sanity. </p><p>The drabbles are in no way chronologically, apart from the last set. It really is the end of the story.</p><p>I needed some clones to turn up in Wire and Steel and dug up these boys for the occasion as I didn't feel like making up completely new ones. It is completely irrelevalnt whether you read this if you want to understand the other parts of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Feel

**1.** Happy

A shining deecee, a verpine that bounces  
Or six hours of undisturbed sleep,  
 _Meshgeroya_  
Sticky sweet soda  
One unnecessary thing I can keep

Intel that is right, a possible mission  
Adrenaline taking you over  
A job well done  
To stay _vode_ an  
To have more than marching tinnies for cover

To know what I got, to know what is missing  
A shadow of hope to gain that still  
overachieve  
One day shore leave  
To pay back with interest on that stinking strill

It is not that much, it is not that simple  
More than I get, though there is ample

 

  
**2.** Sad

Another white body on the field  
Another beat army that doesn't yield  
A larty that doesn't come - or too late  
Brothers in arms in pain that must wait

Disappointing the woman who trained me  
Underachieving, scoring badly  
Failing my brothers, seeing them die  
Fighting forever, fight 'till we die

No future beyond the war that is raging  
And, because of the sped up ageing,  
No time to see the world as it is.  
To know that, and feel to what you miss.

To have no time to mourn your brothers  
To know that they won't be mourned by others.

 

  
**3.** Curious 

I have never seen - blue like this before  
It looks so bright, lucent, alight  
As if it was burning from inside  
And I just know, I want more...  
… more blue like this.

I have never seen - gold like this before  
Spun from air, from light, and fire  
Dancing in the wind and higher  
Dancing in my dreams at night, I know I need more  
more gold like this.

I have never seen - anybody like you  
And as you pass by  
So impossibly nigh  
I realise it's true,  
I will never _meet_ \- anybody like you.

 

 

**4.** Angry

Another,  
another,  
another

Another,  
another,  
one more

Here goes another,  
another  
Another to righten the score

Shoot  
Shrapnel  
Shoot  
Shrapnel  
Cover

The call of the plex  
Hit more than one  
Shoot one more  
Another, another, another  
All die for my brother  
That will shoot no more

We're only four, you're a million  
How dare you take a life  
Another dead for my brother  
We're three now and they are still rife

Not much longer  
Another  
We get them all and more  
Another  
Another  
Another  
One more  
One for my brother  
Another

All gone  
And I am still  
Ready to explode

 

  
**5.** Content

It does not take much: some sleep, a meal  
Time for our wounds to heal

Time to simply _be_ for a while  
To fight and tease, and a tiny smile

Simply knowing that we do well  
A slap on the back, a joke about hell

A daily routine that does not include death  
To come together and catch our breath

Include the new _vod_ who lost it all  
A few rounds of non-lethal bolo-ball

Making sure he is at home with us  
Keeping the faith, the valour, and trust

We are four now, complete again  
We can mourn now; aay'han

 


	2. Moki and the Stars

**1.** Alderaan 

Aleraan sector, Alderaan system  
Under 5,000 light years from the core  
Second orbital position  
Tilted axis, seasonal transition  
Oxygen Mix: type 1

Population: about two billion,  
Humans, Aqualish, and Camaasi  
Mainly  
Constitutional monarchy  
Head of state: Bail Organa

Climate: mild, gravity: standard  
Grasslands and mountains, the Castle Lands  
Aldera Royal Palace,  
Belleau-a-Lir  
Chianar

It's major imports are electronics  
Major export: luxury items  
A generally peaceful place  
Of contrary opinion  
Galactic Standard Basic spoken  
Aurabesh, written

Nerf and Grazer in case of need  
Thantra for transport  
Manka cat -

Is that all there is to know?  
It will be  
For me

 

  
**2.** Yavin IV

Gordian Reach, Yavin system,  
Moon of Yavin Prime  
Outer Rim, the Perlemian Trade Route  
Oxygen Mix: Type 1

Population: zero (officially)  
Climate: tropical, gravity: standard  
Jungles and six interconnected oceans  
Temple ruins, source: Massassi

One of a million that I know of  
\- the database is extensive -  
One of a million I will never see  
So many places I cannot be  
And still know of  
 _\- Why? -_

Eight percent surface water,  
why would I ever care,  
if I could not be there?

And if knowledge be power  
I cannot say  
Why we should obey  
Except that we do

 

  
**3.** Bespin

 

Anoat sector, Bespin system  
Outer Rim, Corellian Trade Spine,  
In the third orbital position  
A gas giant with breathable atmosphere  
in the life zone

_\- Life zone?  
For a clone? -_

Population: about six million  
Humans, Ugnaughts, Lutrillains, Sullustans  
Ruled by the Guild

Climate: airy, gravity: vary  
Mining Tibanna from a floating city

_\- to have a Sky Corps gear  
and sky leave for a day -_

But we don't get leave, and we don't get pay  
Yeah, we don't even get a say  
 _\- in who we are-_  
RC- 3148

_I 'm more than a number  
\- Moki -_

 

  
**4.** Hapes

Hapes sector, Hapes system  
Inner Rim Territories, Transitory Mists  
With seven moons it never gets dark  
Breathable atmosphere, standard gravity  
Temperate climate and unspoilt wilderness

Population: eight billion people  
Hereditary Matriarchy,  
 _\- not a place for us that know no mothers -_  
though men there are a commodity  
much as I am and my brothers

Life obviously sucks everywhere  
Everyone has a gripe to share  
Perfection is a myth, as is beauty  
Don a helmet, still see a face?  
Focus on things of more importance  
Focus on staying alive for instance  
 _-Don't focus and you are dead in an instant -_

 

  
**5.** Dagobah

Sluis Sector, Dagobah system  
Outer Rim, Rimma Trade Route  
Over 50,000 Light-years from the core  
Standard this and standard that,  
the whole survivable- bore

Completely swamped, and empty therefore  
Strategical nonsense  
Still getting data galore  
For a possible defence  
In this war

It's just another of so many  
Another among an absurd lot  
I know all of.  
If stats be all

Tables, grids, overlaying maps  
Three-dimensional models without gaps  
Virtual mountains, valleys, shores,  
Economical ebbs and flows,  
We have the stats  
We keep the tabs  
On this and more

All this I know; and I know  
\- it means nothing -


	3. Training

1\. On the Fly 

On the run, on the move  
never-ending motion  
run  
jump  
duck  
crawl  
climb  
swim  
shoot  
and show some devotion

This is not a party pal,  
get your _shebse_ moving  
swim and fight  
get it right  
there is no second proving

never mind the wind and rain  
fifty extra, cadet!  
\- shame -  
ignore the pain  
you're there to train  
never forget

sometimes all you can take to battle  
is your body and brains  
train them both to perfection  
and you should be doing okay

But we want more  
Nothing that is not perfection  
Meets the score  
That we are expecting

 

  
2\. Sink or Swim 

Do what I say, she said, but we didn't  
So we stand here in the wind and the rain  
"Do as I say," she says again.

So we jump  
So we try  
So we drown  
"Do as I say or you die,"  
her voice over intercom.

"Freeze!"

So we sink.  
We don't think.  
We do, as she says.

\- the sudden acceleration pressing the breath from my lungs  
Breaking the surface  
Rain on the helmet  
the thud as we hit the platform -

Towering over us:  
"Do _exactly_ as I say  
Or you _will_ die."

Her voice sounds - wet.

 

 

3\. Rock the Boat

They say without zero  
Math would make no sense  
And we are too  
Just numbers  
With Nulls

I have never understood  
\- them -  
Though they look like us,  
\- they don't act like us -  
They don't follow a plan at all  
\- they are our chaos -

The Kaminoans might just fear them,  
I don't think we do  
Don't think we'd have to  
Because  
They're still some of us  
Aren't they?

Not that they train with us  
Talk with us,  
Their contact with us  
Is sporadic  
As is their good mood

\- but they rock our boat -  
  


 

  
4\. Get Over It 

"Get over it, it's over now;  
Get going you are done.  
Of course, you won't see me no more  
It's over, and I'm done!"

She turned around, and left the room  
Left Kamino and us  
We're on our own, and much too soon.  
Is this what is called loss?

But how to get over your whole life at once?  
That's quite a hurdle to jump.  
But she has ordered to get over it  
So we do a start-up and -

She's gone.

We are a hand, a finger each  
\- and she has been the thumb -  
We will miss our sergeant

 

 

5\. Under the Gun

_Go, go go_  
That's the signal, we jump,  
take cover, and run  
 _Take, take, take,_  
The path is clear  
And we are moving in.

I know I am the first through the door,  
but concentrate on the fight  
suddenly something overtakes me  
I know it - it is white

But not complete, I feel lost,  
as I mow through the enemy lines  
that was just a part of Ando  
just a part… - no time!

As it turned out when all was done  
It had been his arm  
We didn't find the rest again  
 _Ando_ \- what have we done?

 


	4. Analogies

1\. Bantha 

Owned  
To carry a load  
Across the galaxy  
No home

Sturdy, enduring, replaceable  
fit to live wherever  
even able to prosper  
reliable, strong, calm, stable

Very useful, yes indeed  
And also cheap in the keeping  
conveniently unable to plead  
incapable of weeping

Really?  
Do you believe - that?  
You want to, I know you want to,  
It makes everything so much easier  
Eating them after they done their bit…  
Hypocrisy is a nice invention  
Wish we could afford it to  
And I wish I knew

there are a few who care  
Really care  
Because

\- We are like them -

 

  
2\. Dewback

Sturdy, enduring, intelligent  
Easily domesticated  
Convenient, obedient  
Easy to control  
Tame

Living in small groups, close bonding  
Peaceful beings able of fighting  
Often able to simply scare  
The enemy away

Easily taken for - the tame kind  
The Cannibal subspecies  
Looks like them  
Lives like them  
Eats - them  
But highly aggressive  
Indomitable

Undistinguishable from afar  
Difficult to tell apart  
Even right on top of them  
They look the same

How many lethal mistakes must there be  
Before you try to see  
With more than your eyes  
They will betray you  
Exactly the same?

\- We are like them -

 

  
3\. Eopie 

Enduring, enduring, enduring  
It is always the same  
Cargo to carry  
Kicked to the limits  
Grumpy and stubborn

You wonder why?

It's not only the expectations  
The urgency, the stress  
The pressure to do it,  
And do it right,  
Go on, and never miss  
A beat.

No big feat.  
It's possible, it's _real_  
Achieved day by day  
Time after time  
Plough on and never look back  
Another workload  
Another commission  
Another near-death  
Another condition

And then right back again  
After gorgeous six hours of sleep  
After one hot meal

Right away  
Back into the fray

Because we can take it.

 

 

  
4\. Tauntaun 

Sturdy, reliable, endurable  
So predictable by now  
Carrying cargo  
Carry a patrol  
Get involved in a fight  
\- why? -

Because  
You can take it  
You can make it  
You are the right one for the job  
Do or die  
And that's _no_ lie  
Fight until you drop

Of course, it is the easy way out  
We only do as we're told  
Not responsible for our actions  
And we don't get old -  
And guilt ridden  
Because ...

None of us will get old  
We know  
But we do take responsibility for what we do.

But why should we?  
Because

 

  
5\. Wampa

Ferocious white creature  
Instant death on legs  
Dangerous  
Unpredictable, invisible  
Strike and hide, White on white  
Precarious

Equipped to be the best  
Put to the test  
\- we are -  
Independent loner in packs  
Cover the track  
Cover our backs  
\- we are -

Hoth - home taken as many others  
Intelligent, but beasts  
Not acknowledged  
No rights

But they gang up and they attack  
They take what should be theirs  
Fight what shouldn't be there  
They rise - they answer back

\- We could be like them -

But where do we go from here?  
We can't go anywhere.


	5. Made of...

1\. Wood 

Whyever they call this a wood  
\- it's a jungle -  
but we will cross it anyway  
despite the suit it is hot  
\- it is humid -  
our mud-splattered boots leave a trail - for today

For when they rain comes pouring down  
Obliterating every trace - of us  
Every foot print has to drown  
\- there is no trace of us -

There never is  
\- we are -  
Invisible  
Inaudible  
White shadows in the dead of night  
Impossible  
Incredible  
Untenable, unbearable, prohibitive, and just not right

For the powers of good  
Not good enough  
Not even good.

 

 

  
2\. Metal 

We live with it, live _inside_ it  
Our kit, bit by bit,  
Made of it, and we fit  
Right in.

Grown in a place build of it, in a sea as hard as it  
Same colour, same difference from high enough up  
We learn, we know  
And one or two  
Might even -  
Don't think about it!

The deecees we love so much  
Cold, smooth metal to the touch.  
The armour that we see and wear  
Metal alloy, I'm aware

Living in such a world  
Why not be surprised to see  
That there's more than metal  
To see a tree…

  
  


  
3\. Cloth 

I heard in some cultures  
The dead are wrapped in white cloth  
Or red  
Or black  
Or velvet  
They are wrapped up  
And honoured for what  
They did and  
who they were

We don't get a single item  
That we do not need  
And we cannot keep - them  
Anyway, there is no space  
In out kit  
To put it  
Individuality has no place  
In this race - towards death.

A common commodity  
A piece of normality  
But as a memory  
Of how things could be -

A single piece of cloth  
Might make the difference  
Might be just enough

 

  
4\. Glass 

Say aren't we made of it?  
One-hundred percent see-through  
Visible defects exterminated  
Filled with war and fighting  
Filled with chilled down waiting  
We haven't got a clue

What will be our make or break  
What it is that is at stake  
Except out lives

Tainted, tinted, twisted and broken  
See-though not more  
But we see through it now

Fragile and brittle  
The lives we have  
Ours to keep  
But theirs to give - away.  
And so we break and die  
Filled with remains  
Of the once instilled  
And still -

Drained too fast there's no refill  
In sight for us

  
  


  
5\. Stone

We have been built to be unbreakable  
Our skills are honed to result remarkable  
Our loyalty was bred unshakeable  
We are unmistakeable

We have been made to be the best  
Hard as stone, to surpass the rest  
We do die rather than fail a test  
That is why we are just the best - left.

Solid as a rock, we endure  
As foundation of a state we ensure  
Freedom and happiness; we secure  
What we can never have for sure

For us there will not be a field of carvèd stone  
No memory, memorial, and no place to call home.


	6. State of the Armed

1\. Arm 

Arm the stupid and the foolish  
Start a war and chase them through it,  
Nothing there to make you worry  
Nothing there to make you sorry

We're now old enough to realise

Not everything is as it seems  
Intelligence comes with a price  
Until now we were playing nice  
But we want -

More than arms  
More than wars  
More...

So arm those you have taught to fight  
make them lead the war for you  
and if you do not treat them right  
it is possible you might  
find that they are true  
to themselves not

\- you -

 

  
2\. Leg 

We spend most of our lives on them  
We spend our time standing up  
Running down  
Running a war that's not our own  
We keep moving, we stand alone  
And want to run

Sometimes that's all we want - leg it  
Take to our heels and plunk the war  
This is such a big place  
There has to be some space  
For us to run to  
\- leg it -  
\- run -

If we return  
Without our legs from battle  
We cannot run  
They get to us  
And all running stops

I'd rather die running  
\- legging it -

 

  
3\. Antennae

They are lifesavers, each and any of them  
Hidden well enough  
A hit hard enough right there  
But we do not care  
If it is then broken  
Since so are we  
Simple beauty

To keep the contact to our _vode_  
To keep the larger view  
Intel info, all we need  
Life net datafeed  
Our interface to the world  
Simply beautiful

And we are the only ones  
That truly live in both worlds  
Natural senses  
Enhanced with data  
We are invincible

Just pray never to get caught  
In commtraffic jamming  
Cut from the world  
Cut from every _vod_  
\- alone -

 

 

4\. Claw 

It's easier when they're animals  
I know, it shouldn't matter  
Easier, even if they are  
But claws and teeth and rage.

"I wonder what they fear we'll do?

"I wish I was a tinnie."

"Hey, their teeth go right through -"

"Stop playing, Jerem. Hurry."

Cutting through if they don't yield  
If they don't learn, they die,  
Like us, why cry?

"Dammed, those creatures have claws on them  
That leave such ugly marks.  
My suit of armour looks like scrap,  
How am I going to explain that  
To my mum?"

\- Shut up Jerem -  
You don't have a mum.

 

  
5\. Tail

I hate being tail, it makes me jumpy  
Securing the trail and covering  
The tracks, our backs  
One mistake and I might  
never get  
To regret  
It.  
\- It makes me jumpy. -

Oh, yes, I've been taught and drilled  
Trained and have not been killed  
During that. I should do.  
But when it does matter  
\- _my vode_ -  
what can the latter  
do for me?  
\- _my vode_ -

It's up to me.  
I'm running tail  
And should anything happen  
Should I fail  
\- don't think about it -  
 _Jerem, Silas, Fi_  
Think about that  
I won't fail  
Running tail

 


	7. Rapid Entry

1\. Door

This is what we learnt  
This is what we do  
Apply the tape  
Scurry back  
Wait  
\- bang -

Nothing happened.

Not so rapid anymore  
Grab the charges, position the plex  
Get some cover  
P for plenty, forget the specs

"Hurry up, Jerem this isn't a party."

"Not a reason, to have no fun.  
I'll just put up the fire works  
You just sit back and relax."

"Jerem, they're coming,  
grab some cover."

"I am almost done and over."

"Jerem!"

"Got it. Drop it."

He's behind cover - finally  
And I peer over the ledge to see  
\- boom -

 

 

2\. Window

They blow up so prettily  
Shattering, and shards  
Flying everywhere  
Like frozen water in the light  
They glitter bright  
Tinkle as they hit each other  
Almost like dust dancing in a beam  
Of stray sunlight  
For a split second they hang there  
Blossom of shining fragments  
Breaking  
The light  
Just right  
Before  
The sound wave follows them

They are burst and broken now  
No longer in our way  
 _Move, move, move_  
Take, take, take  
That is the call we were waiting for  
The fragile beauty crunching underfoot  
But we have never been taught  
To see it.  
\- Too bad -

 

 

3\. Roof

I knew the moment the roof caved in  
That we were so deep in _osik_  
This was not supposed to happen  
This was rigged  
This is a trick  
A trap  
Moki snap - out of it  
Jerem, Silas, Fi  
Where are they?

The HUD is still working  
Though the dust is choking  
Me even through the filter  
everything's off kilter  
 _concentrate, Moki, concentrate_

Three icon view points, check  
Pinpoint positions, check  
Reporting in, they are but pinned,  
Can I move? Check.  
Then MOVE!

\- Jerem Silas, Fi -  
And I  
Cannot get them all.  
Backup call.  
Check.

And now dig

 

 

4\. Walls 

I should have seen this coming.  
I should have seen this coming.  
I should have seen this coming.  
I should have seen  
This coming.  
I should  
Have.  
Seen  
THIS.  
Coming!

The very moment the roof caved in.  
I should have seen this coming.  
I didn't.  
They would be off better  
Without me.  
Because,  
I should have seen this coming.

But there they are  
Back again, back for me.  
I know, I should have seen this coming.  
We are brothers after all.  
 _Vode an,_  
Darasuum  
And if the world fell down  
Instead of mere walls  
I know they would be coming.

 

 

5\. Floor

Sitting on the rubble  
That was once a town  
The larty is late again  
But at least the pain  
Is nothing our meds can't handle

And all of us have made it out  
All of the squad that is  
Because when I look around  
I see white in the debris

I see the exhaustion in their faces,  
even with buckets on  
It rings in every breath they take,  
in the way they sit around  
almost beat.

On the floor where once had been a town  
We sit beat  
Though we have won.

There is something wrong -  
with this war.

 


	8. Codetermination

1\. Chancellor 

Sometimes these days I wonder  
If it can be right  
That one man wield such power  
If one man might

Endure under the pressure  
Resist power's temptation  
Because every measure  
Every origination  
Affects us all

Does he know, do we care?  
Does it matter if he's there  
At all?  
Do we know, does he care?  
Who will be there  
If he should fall?

How many ever saw him?  
How many does he trust?  
And can he be trusted?  
I think that we must -

We must too much  
Our whole lives are 'have to'.  
Señor Chancellor, I'd like to quit.

 

  
  


2\. Queen 

Sometimes, and even today, I find me missing our queen  
Sometimes I wished that we were back and had never seen  
This world that is not considerate of us, and not of life  
This world that has only death to deal  
Death or endless strife

Sometimes, and particularly these days, I wonder if she knew  
And if she knew how she could do - what she had to  
And if it had been weakness, or if it had been strength  
And if that matters, in the end

Even if she's not that good  
I don't care  
Because back there …

  
  


  
3\. Senator 

Do we have one?  
Could we get one?  
How many do you have to be  
For representation  
In that institution?

If we could we should  
I'd do it  
I already have an agenda:

Better intel  
Ours is a joke  
Just send somebody who does his job  
With his eyes open.

Better equipment  
Because you can't  
take a duraplast fort with a plex  
(okay, we did, but still…)

Better equipment for the medics  
Or simply equipment that works  
And is preferably not  
One hundred years old.

I could run for senator,  
But who would have a vote to cast?  
Not us

  
  


  
4\. Aide 

First Aide, first aid, First Aide!  
And I here on the battlefield  
Must close my eyes  
Shut out the cries  
First aid for the First Aide!  
Medic!  
Dammit!

And on the comm my brothers  
And on the comm the pain  
I can hear them suffer  
And all the same…

Blast it where is that medic?  
Get your _shebse_ here!  
The First Aide is bleeding to death

And I hear on the battlefield  
And I cannot aid  
I must wait  
Can't he see I need to go...

Back to the battlefield  
I can hear  
\- not as many as before -

  
  


  
5\. Guard 

Please  
Somebody  
Would somebody just -

One watch the six of each of my brothers  
One to step in for me when I can't be around  
Blasterproof and faster than light  
Vigilant at day and night  
Omnipresent, never asleep  
Omniscient, omnipotent…

I do not know if I am allowed  
To wish for this  
While I'm around  
It is most unnecessary  
But you and I, we both know -  
I mean look at me…

I know we're not supposed to be  
The ones in need of protection  
But -  
\- my brothers -

Somebody just  
Please  
My brothers  
Who will watch over them?

 


	9. Colours of the Heart

1\. Purple

If purple is for royalty  
Darn, how royal must we be  
It covered us many a day  
What can I say  
Sometimes we got on top of it  
A punctured lung, a broken rib  
Abrasions, or a sprainèd neck  
One or two eyes turning black  
Scar tissue across the back  
A blasted cold turning us blue  
A searing fever; we're red, too.  
But bruised is what we are the most  
Purple skinned, hurting host  
To pain  
It was not in vain  
Because now we are the best  
If purple be for royals just  
There's no one more royal than us.

 

 

2\. Orange

It is the colour of death  
Of destruction and of loss  
Not black or white or any other  
Is as much death as orange is  
Orange like Geonosis  
Of course it seemed much darker  
Turned to mud  
With out blood

Before that day we were unbreakable  
Invincible, indestructible  
On that ferocious orange day  
We lost more than those who died  
We lost the world, our certainty  
The promise of who we would be  
Identity

We pull ourselves up again, get ourselves together  
And realise that there is no forever  
  


No, we don't get forever  
And just a glimpse of now

 

 

3\. Green

The colour of the oceans,  
The colour of the sky  
The colour of a dreary day  
The colour of my nights

Forbidden green

I remember them cloudy  
Stormy green like the sea  
(that was grey)  
I remember them clear  
Like night skies  
(with stars included)

Forbidden green  
Translucent  
Looking at me

The only green that I got to see  
For real for so long  
Before my first tree  
Before the first ocean, and the first sea of grass  
Such a special colour - green  
Even now  
It remains very special.

Because it is still forbidden  
My perfect and special green.

 

 

4\. Silver

This is said to be  
The hour of the sea  
\- I see nothing -  
That is to say  
With my eye

The HUD feeds data, all kinds of as ever  
Be the night ever so dark  
The lights inside shine bright  
\- we shine? -  
but there is no gleam  
to be seen  
from outside.

This is the hour of the sea  
For those who can see  
\- I can see nothing -  
blinded by the eyes  
not made to see dawn  
like a beauty,  
But like a pawn

\- but -  
Aligning  
the horizon  
-  
a silver lining

  
  


 

5\. Copper

If I only could keep one truly useless thing  
It would be made of copper  
It the colour that is proper  
And having it would sting

Maybe it is really a blessing  
That all our past is really past  
And our memories will not last  
But fade away, and not sting

But I know memory to be dangerous  
It paints the world in a shiny hue  
That has never ever been true  
No, memory is most treacherous

But even if you could give me all copper that there is  
I would remember her - (and) the copper that I miss

 


	10. Food Chain

1\. Cantina 

The doors: double  
Windows: negligible  
Patrons: a few  
Weapons: none  
We're done.  
Another recce run.

But then  
We return  
Commandos on a mission  
Of assassination  
Unstoppable,  
Not by doors, not by windows  
Not by a few unarmed patrons  
Not by the bartender with a gun  
He's down  
Move along

The backrooms: dim, smoky  
People running as we  
Move in on the target  
One shot and we're gone again

And as the Duro bleeds and dies  
We already look towards the skies  
There's the extraction  
Timed to perfection  
Hit and run  
Hit and fade

And Jerem nicked -  
The warra nuts

 

 

2\. Tapcafe 

I remember that day, I sat in a tapcafe  
It was fun  
A recce run  
And we drank caf and had to pay  
But clones don't get no money  
Funny

The owner kicked up much of a fuss  
Unfortunately  
For actually  
I rather liked the place

I liked to sit there and be normal  
Just a man  
With a friend  
And caf and nothing formal

I felt sorry for our host  
Not that it mattered much  
in the end  
we had  
to blow it up

but I still remember to this day  
how it felt to sit in a tapcafe

 

 

3\. Diner 

On every other corner I see them  
And they tempt me with their smell  
Every other owner offers to me  
I wonder if they can't tell  
That I am a clone  
Did they never seen one?  
Even on Coruscant?  
In that case I demand -

This is my favourite  
It serves deep fried nerf  
Frosted cookies  
Caramelised warra nuts  
And it smells  
\- like heaven -

And I think how it must be  
To go there with real money  
To buy...  
It's the one way  
I could squander my pay

If I had any  
 _Fried nerf_  
Why can't we -

 

 

4\. Mess Hall 

Safe haven  
ike heaven  
Relax and recline  
Food - it's divine  
More food and never enough  
It's where we meet the others  
That are not our brothers  
Where we share  
If we dare  
Experience  
Allegiance  
Consequence  
Confidence  
But never ever the doubt  
We might have about  
Anything

Safe haven  
Shelter, Refuge  
Never to be compromised  
Never  
This is our sanctuary

But how could someone understand who grew up eating food?  
We had to wait 'til we were twenty to find out it is good.  
But that is something  
You can't imagine  
It is understood  
We take other things fro granted.

 

 

  
5\. Dining Room 

And in the rubble that remains  
A single silver fork  
A shattered chandelier  
A broken bottle and the cork  
Still in the neck  
Though it is a wreck

I turn a shard over in my hand  
\- still wet -  
With red  
Wine

The leg of a broken chair  
Jutting out the debris like a nail  
Ready to impale  
\- is just a detail -

And I have never seen  
A tapestry  
Though this might be  
One  
Or just a napkin  
Or a curtain  
A tablecloth?

I have seen enough  
Though I never saw at all  
Beauty before the fall

 


	11. Not Getting Better

1\. Denial 

What is one in a million men?  
\- Even if he is your brother -  
What can that word mean anyway  
\- we do not have a mother -

We have our names  
We have our numbers  
\- Jerem, Silas, Fi -  
Look like a million  
Act like a million  
\- silently walking by -

You do not know (that we know)  
You do not feel (what we feel)  
You do not think (but we do)

Just because you forgot  
To define humanity  
Doesn't mean it doesn't apply.

It's not us who are in denial  
(not that it helps any)

  
  


  
2\. Sadness 

Mirrored water in the eyes  
Unable to move or breathe  
Cannot think  
Endless spiralled repetition  
one word  
one word  
one word  
one word  
only one word  
over  
and over  
and over  
again.  
And those eyes!

Only one word: _Don't!_  
Why can't I remember how she said my name  
Just before that?

It's not that I didn't hear  
It's not that I didn't care  
But I am who I am  
One word  
one word  
one word  
one word  
only one word  
over  
and over  
and over and over and over  
Endlessly over  
Again.

Clone  
Clone!

Why can't I remember my name?

 

  
3\. Anger 

Red Hot Blazing Abyss  
Dead- ly Burning Chasm  
Staring up with glowing eyes  
Beckoning  
Let go  
Give in

Jump

Swirling blackness consuming fire  
Twisting turning endless ire  
Swim or drown  
All the same  
Soul aflame

Keep moving  
Keep moving  
Keep moving  
Or you might just explode  
Bright like fire  
And my body in motion  
And my head not processing

And the voice of my  _vod_ on the comm

"It's okay, Moki, he's dead."

And at my feet something  
That might once have been alive  
But a being no more.

Silas' hand on my shoulder.  
"There's more where he came from."

 

 

  
4\. Guilt 

The rubble of another city crunching under my feet  
The plexes and deecees in the distance pounding a steady beat  
And I have not seen a civilian here for amazingly long  
Where did they go to, I thought this was their home?

To us it often seems as if the world was made of shards  
Fragments, pieces, rubble parts  
And if there is a place to be intact  
We don't get there, it's a fact.

And I don't look left or right  
And I don't think black and white  
Don't consider wrong and right

So where does it come from?

 

  
5\. Acceptance

So this is it, and it is now  
At least, it is a battlefield  
And the sky so blue, incredible  
And I do get to see it

\- I have always liked the sky,  
promise of endless freedom -

I wish I hadn't cut all channels  
I'd like to know how it goes  
But if they knew  
They'd only turn back  
Silence is golden

\- I can feel it in my ears  
and I will miss them -

Suddenly the sky tilts away  
\- no more blue for me -  
I get star-spangled blackness  
\- it ain't so bad -

 


	12. Feeling Time Change

1\. Comet 

We rise and fall  
Fire and stall  
Own it all  
\- or not -

speed of light  
and we fight  
noon to midnight  
\- is that right -  
it might

blazing our trail across the sky for those to see who see  
burning bright, just one night we will be  
invincible  
impossible  
unbreakable  
unshakeable  
soaring high and those who know  
may try to show  
where we were

we won't be there come sunrise  
we won't be back come nightfall  
we won't be back at all  
and who will remember our blaze of glory  
when there's nobody to tell the story?

 

 

2\. Star 

Stars will show  
I used to believe in forever  
I'm empty and I'm cold  
I will lose you

Shame on you  
But I'm tired of the fighting  
Oh, I was truly born to follow  
We're all to blame

Wherever you are  
Come and find me  
Crashing down to earth  
That's where I'll meet you  
Just for a while  
Knowing all I know  
One is coming your way

Fading like a dead star  
All alone and wide awake  
I'm out here in the dark  
Dead stars still burn  
Dead stars still burn  
Dead still stars burn

And the stars will show

 

 

_( Michael Abbot & Sarah Weeks - Wherever you are)_  
(Muse Dead - Star)  
(Roxette - Stars)  
(Covenant - Dead Stars)

 

 

  
3\. Planet 

I wish I had one to call my home  
And don't even start with _Manda'yaim_ ;  
I have never been there  
I don't care.

I would like to have a farm and grow something for a change  
A garden, some stock, a wife and kids, why does it feel so strange?

I will never understand  
Why we were raised so torn  
Warriors to the bone  
No reason to go on  
no chance for a son  
No place to call home

If I had something for which to fight  
And my brothers to share the plight  
Who can know what might  
happen

  
  


  
4\. Moon   


It's a cold moon that carries no forgiveness  
It's a cold moon rising above the sea  
I have no words to call my own  
Borrowed and buried  
In a strange land  
Stranger to myself

And the cold moon watching without forgiveness  
Cold stars and a freezing fate  
Hurt and lonely, suffer alone  
Where are my _vode_?

And as I open my eyes  
The blackness of the skies  
The cold and creeping fingers  
The fear that lingers  
Must yield  
In my field of vision  
Three viewpoints are moving  
\- _vode an darasuum_ -

I curse my duty as scout.  
Moki out.

 

 

5\. Nebula 

Surrounded by the white fog  
Of iridescent colours  
That is the future  
That is _tion meh_  
The endless possibilities of decisions yet to be made  
Fingers of past lancing through, pointing to light and shade  
You can do, you can be, the future is free  
The decision is yours and laughter  
Where it leads you can't see  
It's just possibly  
That what might be  
Floating and swimming in all directions  
No destination only potential  
Nothing fixed or written in stone  
Tomorrow is free for everyone.

but me

Pinpointed in the wafting sea  
A pinpoint destination for me  
Black  
Dead  
End


	13. Whatever the Weather

1\. Sunshine

It is on my face, on the back of my hands  
A feeling almost like trickling sands  
A comforting warm, a feather touch  
Red fire behind the lids and such

Relief

For us who were raised in rain and artificial light  
To us who are only outside when we have to fight  
The touch of a sunbeam on our skin is so alien. Deny  
That this is not normal, if you can. I must keep my

Belief

And this moment  
Fleeting, solvent  
To think that some of us  
Never felt it at all  
No sunshine before we fall

Too Brief

 

 

2\. Overcast

That this day of all should be overcast  
Grey and white clouds  
A fine spray of rain  
Grim irony up to the last  
Moment  
I can't believe the impossible

Give me a smile  
-impossible-  
That's what we were made to be  
Dependent, strong  
To stand alone  
In everlasting loyalty

I cannot stand anymore  
I cannot-

Let me see the sky again once more  
Just once again  
I need the sky  
To-

The time is now, the place is here  
And it's nothing like what we fear  
I know my brothers  
Safe with others  
All I need is the sky  
To-

  
  


  
3\. Rain

Feeling it is a conscious decision  
Take off the helmet  
Lay the head back  
Get wet

Closing my eyes I take a pounding from the rain  
Washing away the mud  
The blood  
The weariness and pain  
If just for a moment  
\- Endex -

"Put your bucket back on, you'll catch a cold."  
Of course that's Silas warning.

"Yeah, you'll die of pneumonia and never get old."  
Jerem again, still joking.

I haven't heard a word from Fi  
For too long  
I open my eyes, look around  
And find him frozen  
In my pose  
Eyes still closed.

His is a salty rain.

 

 

  
4\. Snow

I wish we had more missions in snow  
We blend right in  
Similar, the same  
White on white  
And each of them like each of us  
The same - not.

One-thousand three-hundred eighty-four  
Stolen heartbeats,  
Images  
Stars  
And each - like each of us - the same.  
Not.

You never really think about it  
How many millions are there  
Look around, a whole planet covered in snow  
And each flake, a small perfection  
And each flake, a perfect reflection  
If only you take time to see  
And a picture

I could spend days doing this  
Because they are like us

 

 

5\. Wind

Blowing from the heart, it carries truth  
Lies, truth, lies  
\- truth -  
I must believe  
And it carried my name

Blowing from the heart it carried her soul  
Warm and fleeting, insubstantial like a kiss of snow  
Lingering memory, of who I wanted to be  
It carried my name to my ear

Oh, she could shout a storm no doubt  
Whip it up with words so loud  
You couldn't hear your thoughts  
But this soft wind blowing from our heart  
Passing out lips carries the words  
We mean to say into the sky

It's not correct, anatomically, of course.


	14. Fall From Grace

1\. Allies

_Voran, Voran  
Vode an_  
together we'll fight this war  
victory or death  
 _kote darasuum_  
we accept nothing less!

The glory is ours, the power and strength  
We're marching together, we'll go any length  
And _resquiat in pacem_ should your mission end  
We'll honour you and never forget your name and number my friend

_Dawei, dawei,_ to the end of the stars  
Until there will be no more wars  
The glory is ours, everlasting fame  
We are one forever in heart and in name.

The time has come  
Our song is sung  
And the battle has begun  
 _Darasuum kote_  
Darasuum vode

 

 

2\. Enemies

I don't believe you  
I don't believe it  
It's an impossibility  
We are one army  
We are all brothers  
None of us is an enemy

Wherever you got your intel from  
It sucks even worse than what we get  
Clones killing clones will never happen,  
My life and my _vodes'_ I would bet  
On that.

And I don't care what they say they were  
Those mummed figures in black  
They were not clones,  
They can't be clones  
You must be way off track

Must be, you hear me because if you aren't  
It leaves us with enemies front and behind

 

 

3\. Spies

In the glaring brightness of the day  
Us  
Trying to find what really matters  
Truth

And so we sent a message of doubt  
And find us waiting tensely.  
"That's what it is, Skirata out."  
And what we feared immensely  
Is true and happens around us  
Is true and my brothers and I must

Keep our heads down, don't say a word  
We're part of _it_ now, not of the herd.  
And all the biscuits in the world  
Can't pay us back.

Doubly unseen and watching out  
In this deadly sea of white  
We belong, and don't  
We care too much

 

 

4\. Smuggler

The situation is dangerous  
And also so hilarious  
"Jerem, please at least do try  
Not to giggle all the time."

"Yes, boss." But there he goes again.

  
"Identification?" "Theta Squad."  
"State your mission." "Retrieving a pod  
to sent the armour of the fallen back."  
That should do the trick.

No need to tell them the armour is still inhabited  
And that, though we stated  
It would go home  
We really mean  
 _Manda'yaim_

Farewell my brothers  
And greet those far lands  
From one who as yet is just yearning  
From one who is still learning  
Not be  
Part of the army

 

 

  
5\. Traitor

To stand there and be at home  
 _Manda'yaim_ and not alone  
My _vode_ , my brothers  
Maybe some others  
What would it mean to me?

To live there and the rain  
To have a wife, maybe a child  
To own a home  
Not having to run  
Would it work?

And Jerem, Silas, Fi  
If they don't want to come?  
They will, but if?  
I know it is my dream, not theirs  
My longing, my hope, my pain  
Can it ever be the same?

To stand there and be at home  
To stand there - gone

Where does it leave us

Traitors

 


	15. Descent

1\. Spicy   
  
Memories of the good old times   
Something even we possess   
Though the time of your youth   
Is certainly much shorter   
What do we care?   
Intensity   
Is our middle name   
\- if we had names -   
  
But we have numbers, so instead   
Try to number the countless   
Fathom the boundless   
Try and tell us what we are   
Secret in a dirty war   
Hidden in plain view   
For everyone to see   
Behind each victory   
There is us.   
And people alive because   
Of us   
You show the Jedi   
  
You want to give this war a face   
That is fine   
We have just one.   
  
  
  
2\. Sweet  
  
Victory   
Again   
At last   
Again   
Move on   
Victory ' obligatory   
We're the best of the best   
Of course, we win   
  
What else is there but victory for us?   
Death   
Nice choice right there, of course, we win   
Go on,   
Move along   
Next battlefield   
Next victory   
Next battlefield   
Move, move, move   
Take, take, take   
And in our wake   
A trail of triumph   
  
Sweet?   
  
And as we clean up the battlefield   
Do we get to savour the taste?   
What else does this triumph yield?   
Among the shrapnel bits of human like waste   
Only not human, nobody cares   
For fallen clones   
  
Sweet Victory   


  
3\. Sour   
  
Turned sour within the hour   
What victory?   
We didn't win   
Anything   
Again.   
  
But we fight - we fight   
And set things right   
We couldn't tell from wrong.   
But we say   
It's okay   
We can't tell right from wrong   
We have our orders   
What do you think we'd do   
If we could tell right from wrong?   
Scared?   
But no worries   
We are all innocence   
_Shabla_ frigging innocence   
We don't live lone enough   
To get spoilt.   
  
This is our war even though it isn't   
No matter how hard I try to believe   
This isn't our war   
But we have to fight it   
  
4\. Bitter   
  
Oh, we are not bitter at all   
To be bitter you need to fall   
From grace without reason   
And short of treason   
We have nowhere to fall.   
We don't have a choice taken from us   
Unrightfully   
We never got it in first place   
So why gripe about destiny?   
  
We don't gripe   
We wipe   
Out what you put us on to   
We tick like little clockworks   
On and on and on   
We fight your war   
What choice do we have?   
And if we lose   
What choice do we have?   
And even if we win   
What choice do we have?   
This is   
  
5\. Rotten   
  
The whole war   
The lies upon lies   
And in the middle of it   
Us.   
How can we hope to stand unspoilt   
Undefeated and strong?   
When all around us things fall apart   
Sticky sweet scented   
Decay decanted   
From everywhere   
Worse than then smell of spilt blood   
Eating up from inside   
Bribed-eyed   
All   
  
We know there's something rotten   
Though we don't get the time   
To contemplate   
We feel it in our bones,   
Fractured and floating   
Something that is growing   
Bloating   
And we with no time   
To stem the tide   
Fell the crumbling   
Overwhelming   
Of everything   
  
What we fight for   
What it is

 


	16. Group Effort

1\. Bridge   
  
Moki   
Alone   
Punching in codes   
Override, disable, ignore   
Mess up the system to the core   
So it won't realise what my brothers do   
Got to be thorough   
Or there won't be a tomorrow   
For us to remember today   
I want my tomorrow   
I want all my tomorrows   
And I want to own them   
So here I am today.   
  
And here I am tomorrow   
If there is tomorrow   
Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow and   
No way out   
No future   
Just another sorrow   
  
No!   
I will not let this happen   
To my brothers and me   
We shall be free.   
One day-   
Tomorrow   
  
  
  
  
  
2\. Engine Room   
  
Silas   
Disconnect here   
Torch through the bulkhead   
Remove isolation insert something inert   
\- as yet -   
Back up   
Set a timer   
Cut some cables   
Wait a sec   
Check   
Moki doing fine up there.   
Good job, boss.   
  
Now for the engines and the shields   
This ship is a beauty such a shame   
To let it go to waste   
In such haste   
We could use a bucket like this   
More often than not   
But instead…   
  
Well, here's the overload   
That's for the meltdown   
Shield malfunction   
And a virus that's playing Rodian Roulette   
With the fuses of the torpedoes.   
So here it goes.   
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Sickbay   
  
Jerem   
Getting the sucky job as always   
Ew, those are used bandages over there!   
Don't they ever clean up   
Before evac?   
But anyway   
Hey!   
There it is, nicely wrapped up like a gift.   
Whatever those samples are good for.   
C'baoth?   
Never heard that before   
Sounds like a disease right there.   
And I am outta here.   
  
If this is not the silliest mission   
At least it's easy   
Not really deadly   
And strangely   
Enough that doesn't calm me.   
We're seek and destroy   
Not tarry and play   
  
Should have grabbed some meds   
While I was at it   
Life is easier   
High on stims   
  
  
  
  
  
4\. Corridor   
  
Fi   
First in, first out   
Last one standing   
Not again - never!   
Steady steps resounding   
Concentration mounting   
Another last check of my tasks   
Check.   
Check.   
Check.   
Check.   
Check.   
All done, check again.   
No mistakes allowed.   
  
First in, last out   
Never again   
Last one standing.   
Viewport-icons?   
Check.   
Almost all set.   
  
Increase speed   
Feet pounding faster   
A rhythm resounding in my bones   
Homeward-bound   
Over and out   
Never again last one standing.   
  
And no grey and endless corridor   
Sneaking and winding forevermore   
Can take this from me   
This time it will be   
_Darasuum_ , forever   
_Vode_ , and no matter   
What they throw at us.   
  
  
  
  
5\. Shuttle Bay  
  
All of us   
Winging it   
\- they put some fine wings on this bird -   
\- can we roast it? -   
\- never lost again -   
  
Distance: check,   
We're out of danger,   
Mission completed, and all still alive.   
\- doesn't look damaged at all from outside -   
\- can't it go boom while we watch -   
\- this is my batch -   
  
  
If they can afford to lose a ship like this   
For that   
We look at each other through blue-lit slits   
\- damned if we do, damned if we don't -   
\- a very neat box to be trapped in -   
\- and we don't even have scrap value -   
\- as long as we go as one -   



	17. We are Wishes

1\. Head Over Heels

Hasty departure if I've ever seen one  
And I have seen a lot  
We're quite fast, if not the fastest  
Commandos travel light.  
Nothing to anchor us down anywhere  
Except in our own squad  
No personal item to tell who we are  
Except what's in our head.

But we are, and we are here  
Head over heels in a war  
We are made for  
And we are

Who we are  
The best  
Doesn't matter you almost overtake yourselves in fear  
We are still here.  
Faster,  
Already gone  
Like a dream.  
We were made for this  
Don't try to beat us.

 

 

  
2\. Under the Weather

What has weather to do with it?  
I stepped into the storm  
-wipers would have been nice-  
Weather is just an environment  
Been there, done that, finished, endex  
-watertight suits are unbeatable-  
Turn on the heat in the suit  
Put the cooling to do some work  
-even the air is filtered fine-  
The weather cannot touch us  
Out of its reach we are  
-in it still, surrounded-  
But we came prepared  
We did all this before.

Still the cold is cold  
Rain is wet  
The sun too hot  
And we cannot  
Be under the weather  
Because we've been there before

 

 

  
3\. Tooth and Nail

Do deny it, and you are so right  
We're nothing like you at all!If what I see  
Means to be  
-human-  
I'd rather be a clone.

You probably mean well,  
Creation's crowing glory  
Says who?  
Created, that's us  
Perfected and perfect  
Designed, full of purpose  
We know what you keep looking for  
We are. And we know what we are.

That we should be the same  
Tooth and nail  
No!  
Biology is not an excuse  
To make us some of yours  
Genetics are no reason  
We should end up being  
Humans like you.

We are clones  
Humans like us.

 

 

4\. Tie the Knot

Why of all colours in the galaxy  
White?  
If I had a choice-  
But they chose white.

They say it's innocence  
They say it's purity.  
Why does it make me laugh,  
Why does it make me cry?

But I saw her all in white  
Shining  
And it felt like  
Shooting a star  
Irrecoverable  
Gone  
And the red star spreading on the white-  
Beautiful in its own right  
Star upon star and I would never  
Choose white.

If I ever got  
To tie the knot  
I'd want to be all colours  
Add them to white  
Subtract them to black  
 _Alii'gai_  
Grey

 

 

  
5\. Bite Your Tongue

Not one word  
Run!  
Don't look back  
What's gone is done  
Watch their backs  
Run, run, _run_!

One for the money,  
Two for the show,  
Three to get ready  
And four to go.  
Just run,  
Make three go,  
Make it just three  
That is okay  
As long as they go.  
Run!

Bite your tongue  
Not a word  
And silence, just silence  
You know, _kar'taylir_ ,  
 _kar'ta_  
You know they will make it  
And as long as they run  
-as long as they just run-

Maybe I have always known it, what does it matter now?  
Three to go and one down.

 


	18. Comparisons

1\. Youngling

Taken as children  
Us and them  
To be trained for our tasks.  
Taken without choice  
We are the destined  
Chosen by accident  
No choices.

Just a biological quirk  
Separating  
Us and them, both  
From the rest.  
Humanity  
Has many faces  
Or just one.

The only difference is  
That they are taught to lead  
While we are taught to follow,  
Truly bred to follow.

But there is hope  
For us and them both  
That we end up:  
Proud of who we are  
Good at what we do  
Perfectly trained for the job.  
Happy?  
Maybe.  
To be who we are and satisfied.

 

 

2\. Initiate

The four of us as one  
Initiates of our tiny order  
Growing up too fast  
Growing together to be as one.  
None  
Ever alone.

Nobody can share this intimacy  
Our haven and burden  
Because the is just nobody  
To understand who ain't one of us.  
Raised, trained, and drilled with his brothers  
Relaxing, reclining and finding yourself  
With your brothers  
Not one minute alone  
Reacting, acting as one  
Something you can't imitate.

No community as closely knit  
As a band of vat brothers  
We are into the secret of us  
We are the secret  
A mystery of its own accord.

 

 

3\. Padawan

This is a step we skip  
No irresponsible days of youth  
No time for mistakes  
Fail deadly where we grow up  
No reprimands, just demise  
Perfection is our premise  
And we fail not.

We don't get shipped off  
To Agri Corps  
If we're sub-par  
We're just off -everything, forever.  
Maybe it is better  
Not to have  
A bunch of  
Half-baked warriors running wild.

Some think that's what we are  
Half grown  
Half the age  
But double the knowledge  
What do they know?  
We're only half apart  
We were grown adults  
But we are still kids  
Until our first hard contact.

 

 

  
4\. Knight

Knight in shining white armour  
Creature of legend and myth  
Protector of good and innocence  
Symbol of hope and love  
And then you get us.

I have to laugh  
Tears fry the electronics  
In our helmets  
You get us.

But we're real in a real war  
No petty, pretty game  
We fight we win  
We lose, we die  
All the same.  
Because we can take it  
Were bred to take it and we do.  
Not the ones wielding sabers or the Force  
We _are_ one.

Shining white knights  
Of this one republic  
Deserving or not  
We are what you get.

 

 

  
5\. Master

Of war and fighting, battles on any ground  
Hostage extraction, assassination,  
Rapid entry, infiltration  
Operating without sound  
Masters of the art of war  
Masters at being what we are.

We may obey your orders  
But we interpret  
We aren't stupid  
Our lives are precious.  
Not as much as theirs  
\- perhaps -  
It depends on what you need  
Warriors they are not  
They are simply caught  
As leaders in a war  
They don't understand  
We understand because we know  
All it can entail  
And how to vanquish it.  
We are -  
Masters of all that  
When I would just be  
Master of myself


	19. Truth

1\. Peace   
  
If there was peace,   
There would be no us   
Peace doesn't need us   
Do we need peace?   
We'd need a place to relax   
Some time to chill   
We get chilled down   
Time and again   
Thawed   
On demand.   
Is that peace?   
  
It is and will stay anyway   
The only peace we get to know   
If there is more beyond that concept   
Than getting frozen in a vat   
It is not for us   
And we have to make   
It something we can relate to   
  
What we don't know   
What we don't get   
Except for a frozen moment   
Treasured in our head.   
Antonym.   
  
  
  
  
2\. Tension   
  
In my arms and shoulders, and maybe mirrored on my face   
In the air around me, humming through the bones of this place   
Why can't I remember the last time that I felt it not.   
Why can't we just surrender to it with a final shot?   
  
Of course we cannot we're made for war and this is what we do;   
Of course we do not, we are stronger than that and can see this through;   
Of course we will not, unthinkable, and let your brothers die.   
But if we could,   
How it would   
Feel like soaring free and sky high   
  
  
  
  
  
3\. Misunderstanding   
  
That we are not humans and do not feel   
That we are items, just machines   
That you are better - different should be the word   
That we are fighting to save your world   
That we do not grieve and know no fear   
That we are more (or less) than we appear   
That given a choice, we'd volunteer   
That given a choice you would not   
That you are so different when you are not   
That we're all the same, when we ain't either   
That we're beasts and heroes when we are neither   
That we can be owned   
Because we have been cloned   
  
  
  
  
4\. Disagreement   
  
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
  
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
  
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
  
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
  
  
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir! Yes, Sir!   
  
no

But I have no voice in this.   
I say:  
  
  
  


  
5\. War

This is my life  
This is my life  
This is my life  
This is my life  
This is my life

Those are my brothers and this is our life  
Those are my brothers I have to safe  
This is my life  
This is my strife  
My brothers - my life.

This is what I know: War  
This is what I know: War  
This is what we are  
Warriors to the core  
We know what we are  
War

And knowing this  
And being thus  
There is just one way for us  
To gain peace -

To be no more -  
Not war  
Not anything


	20. This is how the World Ends…

1\. Fate 

No I cannot believe it  
No I cannot believe it  
No I cannot believe that this happened to Moki of them all

He wanted this most  
He dreamed this escape  
He worked so hard for the freedom he believed in  
But when I look at the men of his squad  
I see disappointment, they want him back

And they cannot believe it  
No they cannot believe it  
Cannot believe that he's gone when they're still here themselves

They did not chose this future  
And they stare at the space where he should be  
They are free  
But where is  
Moki

 

 

  
2\. The Force (Silas)

that we are is smaller now by one.  
The force that we are has ground to a halt  
Standstill  
Freeze-frame

                 -  
                 -  
                 -

 The force that we are is set free now  
Unleashed on the world, unbridled  
undirected  
aimless  
all over the place  
\- don't think 'Moki '-

He was  
all over this plan  
He is  
all over the place  
\- whole in our hearts -

And as we get bellowed on and out  
To Mandalore, towards your home  
The silence where your elation should be  
Hurts most.

I know I didn't always agree  
With your dream,  
That it was, would be  
To die for.  
It was.

 

 

3\. Luck ( _Jerem_ )

And here I had always been thinking  
You'd be going down with style  
Such a disappointment Moki  
You'll never hear the end of this  
\- I wish -

Tossed like a coin  
Sunny side up  
Bring us some luck  
\- we need it -

So I crack a joke 'cause that's who I am  
and I know you'd understand  
Sarge

So it's just our luck  
That you were at the back  
Because any of us would have died of shame  
To be seen  
Fooling around like that  
\- lame -

Aw, shucks, Moki old scugger  
I've run out of jokes  
And this one is on me.

  
  


  
4\. Credits _(Fi)_

Opening -  
Us four  
And just that one last mission  
Just one last break for freedom  
The four of us -  
Running  
Running

Zoom on Moki bringing up the rear  
Zoom on Moki - almost there  
And then gone  
White shape on dark ground  
No sound  
No viewport icon  
Gone

End -  
His name in huge letters  
And we who are still here to watch  
Silent

There are no words big enough

We who remember  
Remember the pain  
With your name  
 _darasuum  
_ What a way to start your life in freedom:  
 _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc,_  
ni partayli, gar darasuum  
Moki

The credit is yours

 

 

  
5\. Love ( _Moki_ )

If only I had forever  
If only I had one last word  
\- love -  
But it's too late now and this is my decision

_darasuum darasuum bal miit cuyi_

And I would do it again, just like this  
Exactly like this  
Three on the run  
And one gone.

_darasuum darasuum bal miit cuyi_

And nothing lasts forever  
Certainly not words  
\- friends -  
Maybe.

In that case I know in my heart  
\- _kar'tayli darasuum_ -  
Know forever that you are my friends, brothers  
Not just a word: _vode_  
And we will be

Know that, and one last word,  
 _kar'tayli darasuum_  
I will be there.


End file.
